


Survivors

by BattyMonkey



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Grumpy Glads, Hate the way A Peace Offering quest ends, I Don't Even Know, Is that a thing, Kinda a plot - maybe, M/M, Past Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Songweavers are sluts, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyMonkey/pseuds/BattyMonkey
Summary: “I don’t need an out,” grumbled Lash. He felt the Mau’s hands in his hair again, rubbing down the back of his neck.“You don’t have a single clue what you need. Now lick me.”





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate the Quest - A Peace Offering. Like really hate it. The story just kinda happened. I really have no excuses. He blows a Mau, seems like something Lash would do. I run a Glad that has a lot of issues.

 

    The white of the snow blinded Lash as he landed in the Red Mane Caverns.  
     “Fucking songbird,’ he grumbled, stepping off the transporter. He had a million other things that he needed to be doing but instead he was out here at the ass-end of Beluslan. He knew why he was called for this task and it infuriated him further. It had not even been a month since he had paired with Briox. The Song-weaver wanted plate, someone to work with to complete summons into the lava filled crevices of the Bulwark in Morheim. Fine for the muse who wore thin cloth armor. Lash had cooked in the heavy armor he wore but the pay had been decent and it was not tasks that he could have handled without Briox’s help. Not that he would ever tell the song-weaver that. Briox had stayed and healed his burns and lacerations despite his own grumbling about it and he had thought that would be the end of their time together.  
       “Stayed long enough to heal me before running off to the back with a barmaid.” Lash knew he shouldn’t feel upset. It was the Muse’s way. Hell, almost all the song-weavers he knew were promiscuous. Something about the music and moving, he didn’t even know. None of them ever turned that attention towards him and as a Gladiator, he was more familiar with smash and bash than the gentle touch of lovemaking.  
       “Not Lyric though, she isn’t like that,” he thought defiantly of his sister. She had no time for anything outside her stigma stone research. She was pure and innocent and he would slaughter the person who ever thought to change that.  
Lash looked around the twisted ice maze in hopes of finding the song-weaver quickly. He was not a fan of the Red Mane Mau or the cold and the faster he found Briox, the faster they could leave.  
      “Probably has some merchant bent over her sales tables.”  
      He wandered the ice camp until he came to the corner where Laksyatil, the healer for the Red Mane, had set up a personal camp.  
      “Surprised to see you so far out,” purred the large Mau. Lash spared a small smile for the healer. Mau or not, Laksyatil had patched him up more than a few times. Over the span of their friendship, they discovered they shared other things in common as well.  
      “Your song-weaver friend has already set out for Hoarfrost Camp,” the old healer said as he motioned for Lash to join him for a warm drink.  
      Lash shook his head as he took the mug. “Not a friend like that.” He clarified as he settled down on the furs that surrounded the healers hut. He sniffed the drink and took a sip. “I expected tea,” he sputtered a little as he swallowed the drink.  
     “It is tea, with a little something extra to warm you up.”  
     “Or liquor me up,” the warrior teased back.  
      The large Mau shrugged. “Might do you some good to loosen up a little.”  
      “Think that Song-weaver is loose enough for the both of us.” Lash snorted a little at the thought of it.  
      “Ah, yes. He does have fun, likes to feel good.” The healer looked at Lash carefully, “Not what you are looking for at all.”  
      Lash laughed and shook his head. “I never met a song-weaver that didn’t like to play. All that fun and he ran off without waiting for me, even after summoning me out.”  
      “Don’t be cross. He set out to beat the storm. They have had trouble out there and he was needed. He did what Deava’s do. You should wait for the weather to pass though. Hoarfrost is not a long journey but you will not have time to make it back to the Caverns before it sets on us.”  
      “It will be fine, I’ll get there and stay until the weather is better. Wouldn’t want to stress your old heart now. Just pack me a bit more of that drink…you know, for warmth.”  
      The old healer laughed but poured more of the deep brown liquid into a thick brax skin.  
      “Not all of it at once, you hear?” chided the Mau.  
      “I’ll behave, is there anything you need on my way?”  
      “Ah, the dens of the white snowy tayga should line either side of your path. If you…dispatch a few, could you bring me the furs.”  
      Lash raised an eyebrow. He knew of the softness of such pelts, normally used for special occasions and wedding beds. The old Mau looked away and Lash realized they were sometimes used in burials as well.  
      “Of course, old friend. The very best of the furs will be yours. I will see you in a couple of days. Azphelumbra.”

  
       His pack filled with rations, gear, and the Brax skin, Lash set out from the Red Mane Caverns to catch up with Briox, cussing the damn songbird with each step. There was a solid path, he didn’t risk getting lost but the journey to Hoarfrost was brutal and cold. Trolls had set up camp past the hills out side the cavern and Lash made a quick note of the locations but wouldn’t try to take them on himself. He enjoyed the pain of battle but he wasn’t suicidal. He wished to have a moment to rest, to warm from the cold but he pressed on, driven to make Hoarfrost before the storms.

     The camp was subdued as he walked through the feeble gates. There were no numbers here, no force to hold back the balaur. He looked around as he made his way through the small camp to meet with Chieftain Hasyaditan. A few warriors kept watch over the snowy fields. Their armor worn and broken. They did not look at him as he wandered through the camp. These were not soldiers ready for war, these were the last remnants of a dying tribe. The last of them drowning in their humility and defeat. Their alliance with the Balaur led them down this path of exile. The warrior within him hoped their end would come swift to spare them knowledge of how history would shame them.  
His eyes landed on the song-weaver. The man sat with the Chieftain. For once the wide smile was gone. Something was brewing, some thing more than the storm. He took a place next to the song-weaver. The Chieftain only eyed him for a moment before calling for one of his own advisers.  
      “Could you have not waited a day?” hissed Lash, leaning towards the other man.  
      “No, not for this,” the Song-weaver hissed right back. The Chieftain looked between them for a moment before Briox spoke.  
      “He is reinforcement. I wanted to take no chances, no unnecessary risks.”  
      “Wissse Choicesss,” purred Hasyaditan. His voice didn’t sound like he believed it though. “They will prepare to leave immediately.”  
      Lash held his tongue only long enough for the Chieftain to move out of what he guessed was ear shot. He had no real clue how well the furred humanoids could actually hear.  
      “You want to tell me what the actual hell is going on?”  
      Briox looked around the camp before motioning for Lash to follow.  
      “They have wounded from the battle when the Baluar betrayed them. Chieftain Akagitan says he is reaching out an olive branch, asking us to escort them to Red Mane Cavern.”  
      “What? Why would he do that?”  
      “Maintains the healer there can help,” shrugged Briox but Lash shook his head.  
      “I was with the healer, he said nothing of this.”  
      “The tribes have fought for centuries, since the formation of Asmodea. It is… suspicious.” Briox agreed.  
      “We can’t do it.”  
      “If we don’t, the survivors will die. Their healing limited at best out here.”  
      “Are they even healthy enough for travel?” He glanced to the song-weaver when he got no answer. Briox had a bit of a blush over his nose.  
      “Really? The Mau?”  
      “Trust me on this, Gladiator. It is like nothing you have done before.” Briox paused, “Not that I think that is a long list," the song-weaver added with a bit of a grin.  
      “Fuck off.” The thought of such congress with a Mau was not off-putting. Their bodies and minds were compatible but how could the song-weaver be willing to let his guard down so easy.  
      “We will need to leave right away,” continued Briox but Lash shook his head.  
      “Snow is coming. Lots of it.”  
      “We can leave in an hour, the survivors can keep up but they can’t stay here.” Briox urged in an odd manner. Lash squinted his eyes at the man and the song-weaver sighed.  
      “What happens when we fail missions or training?” Briox asked.  
      “I don’t know, that is not an option.”  
      The song-weaver frowned. “We go through more training and go back until we get it right.”  
      “So?”  
      “The wounded…they failed their tribe.”  
      “You're attached.” Accused Lash, trying to keep the scandalous sound from his voice. Briox shook his head.  
      “You know me better. Attached is too strong of a word but their tribe will kill them if they stay here. Taking them with us right now is the only real choice left to them.”  
      Lash scowled at the other man but nodded and slung his polearm up on his shoulder. “Ten minutes,” he growled as he headed off towards the front of the camp.

       Twenty minutes later, he followed the song-weaver out of the Hoarfrost camp and that fact alone made his jaw flex. He was the Gladiator and yet now he followed the muse. Hard to swing his weapon from behind like this. Given, the most that he expected to run into were a few trolls but the possibility of a Elyos scout still required him to be on guard.  
He watched Briox speak with one of the survivors. There were only three moving with them and the song-weaver clearly had a favorite. They talked too familiar for a few days fling and Lash wondered how many times the other man had been out here. The second Mau followed closer to the first with Briox. She listened close to the conversation but didn’t speak much. She didn’t seem to have the visible injuries the other two Mau did but he knew how magical attacks could eat up from the inside. The third Mau walked two steps behind him and had not said a word. He didn’t seem to be too attentive to the conversation happening in front of them, only alert the few times they had to fight off trolls or wild animals. The Mau warrior had a bow strapped to him but judging by his skill with it, it was not his primary weapon. His build was larger than the other two, muscles not faded from his time as a warrior and Lash bristled at the commonality he felt from the Mau.  
Lash looked away as he caught him watching. It was reaction and he hated it so looked back and let the Mau catch him looking again. Neither said anything, the stare seemed to gather a power of it’s own, only breaking as another band of trolls came at them from the woods.

  
      They trudged on as night fell. The snow had started not long after they left Hoarfrost and while at first, it was just a nuisance, now it was becoming an issue. He could not see as far up into the rock crags as he needed to. As the darkness crept closer to them, the snowfall became thick enough that he had trouble seeing the soft glow of the song-weavers harp as well.  
      “Let’s make camp up there,” yelled the Briox, pointing to an outcropping of rocks on the side of a small rise. “They don’t need to travel in this.”  
      “That and we can’t see two feet in front of us,” Lash grumbled. He eyed the first male Mau and didn’t miss the way Briox watched him. Yeah, maybe not attachment but there was something there. The female stuck close to them but the third remained separate and didn’t talk to the others at all. Social… anything wasn’t his strong point but Lash couldn’t help but be a bit curious about the dynamics that were playing out between the survivors. He helped Briox clear out a large alcove and then lead the three Mau to the make-shift shelter. A fire would be too risky in the small space but the cliff stopped the icy wind. Packed furs were pulled over the opening to help hold more of the body heat between the five of them inside.

  
      Once out of the weather and settled, Lash took in the space. It had looked plenty big enough for all five of them when they cleared it out but now that they were here with the Mau and all the gear, it was cramped. Lash tried to make the best of it, curling up tight closest to the open side. He shivered. He was cold, damn near freezing if he was honest but he was a gladiator, he had been through worse, would still face worse and he could deal with this. Briox and the two survivors chatted steadily the entire trip and now they sat back, the smaller song-weaver curled up between the two, nestled into warm Mau fur. The third Mau sat as far away from the group as he could given the small space and had still had yet to speak at all. Lash was angered by his curiosity. Could he speak? Maybe the Baluar had removed his tongue? He shivered again and felt the eyes of the remaining Mau on him. Lash shut his eyes and ignored him.  
The next hour was chatter. In other circles he was sure this was relaxation and warrior bonding. Here, it was hell. He ate his rations, eyeing the rest of the group to make sure each had enough. If they did not, he would share. He took out the brax skin and uncapped it. This he would not share. It was no longer hot but the thick skin had insulated it well enough. He took a couple of strong pulls before a sharp laugh from Briox startled him. He glanced over to see the female Mau’s furred paw slide up under the Daeva’s tunic. It took him a few moments of watching, hearing the moans and the movements to realize what was happening.  
      “For Shade’s sake,” he muttered under his breath as he stood up. Nothing at all was private for the song-weaver but he had no intention of sitting around while the man had his brains screwed out…or screwed the Maus - it didn’t matter, he wasn’t staying.  
      “It is still a mess out there,” warned the single Mau, speaking for the first time.  
      “It will be a mess in here too with the way that one howls. I’m going to take first watch.”  
      He switched out weapons, pulling out two swords in case he ran into anything else hiding out in the storm. His polearm was his favorite weapon but with the limited visibility and range in the snow, he would react faster with the swords.

  
      The weather had not let up at all and the cold air blasted his face as he stepped out. He fumbled a small sparklie orb from his pack, shaking it harshly until it gave off a dim glow. Carefully, he made his way up higher on the rocky hill. Most of the landscape was small juts and jagged edges. The wind whipped around him as he climbed, the force of it more than once knocking him back a few steps. The sting of the frozen air was brutal but almost arousing. He snorted at the thought.  
       “Wind, it is just wind. Need to find a way to block some if it soon.”  
      Towards the top of the crag, luckily on the side not facing the direction of the wind, he located a small den. The opening was small, would block some of the cold and hopefully hold in what little body heat he gave off. It would be enough to keep him out of the elements though so he went in.  
       “Still cold as fuck,” he grumbled as he made his way into the space. His fingers felt numb in his gloves as he struggled to hold the small light out in front of him. He tensed as he heard the clatter of rocks from further in. Frozen fingers gripped a sword as he heard more movement. No surprise something had moved out of the storm and it would be his luck to walk into a den of trolls or tayga.  
       He squinted into the darkness, his heart a steady thump in his ears, his muscles tensed for attack and his mind silent as he waited for battle. There was no roar from the animal as it lunged at him, intent on protecting it’s space. Tayga, and one of the larger ones he had seen. He dodged most of the attack, feeling the sharp prick of claw on the small hint of exposed skin. He hissed as he spun, slicing his sword back towards the animal, pleased when hit hit through the fur and muscle. Hip meat, the animal snarled as it turned back towards him, bloody and angry. Lash shook out of his breastplates, eager for the fight and able to move better in the space with the heavy armor gone.  
      The tayga lept again, the pain of its injury making it vicious. Lash took the brunt of the claws into his stomach, feeling the skin tear as he sliced again with the sword. The impact of the large animal knocked them both to the floor of the den. Lash looked up into a mouth full of razor sharp teeth as the tayga snapped at his head.

  
_Thwack_

  
      The sound echoed over the stone around him and the animal’s weight went heavy as it collapsed. Lash struggled out from under it and rolled his head back towards the opening of the small cave. The tayga was down, he was certain it was now dead and standing at the entrance was the quiet Mau, his staff drawn. The two stared at each other for a full moment before the Mau spoke.  
      “You should not tease with the promise of death, not even to the simple creatures of this world.”  
      “Death was inevitable,” Lash growled back as he stood up to pull the dead animal from the cave. It would not take too long to skin and the pelt would be impressive for Laksyatil.  
      He walked back into the cave in time to catch the Mau lifting his plated armor. He watched him, hand on his sword as the other male turned the heavy armor over like it weighed nothing. The ease of movement hung heavy in the back of Lash’s mind when the Mau looked up at him. He said nothing as his eyes moved slowly down his body, no doubt taking in the slight injuries. He tightened his jaw and waited for the conclusion and judgment of his actions.  
     “It started getting… messy. Back there,” said the Mau quietly. It took Lash a moment to realize that he meant back with the others. There was no judgment, no questions about why he had chosen his injuries. He chuckled and walked further into the shelter.  
     “Just…right there with you sitting five feet away?”  
     The Mau nodded. “I thought it…best…to leave them to it and seek out other shelter for the night.” The Mau placed the heavy armor back on the floor and moved towards the entrance again.  
     “Wait.” Lash was almost as shocked as the Mau at the call out. “I’ve already been all over the cliff. This is the only decent spot left.”  
     The Mau turned back and frowned. Or at least Lash thought it was a frown, hard to tell for sure on the furry face.  
     “I will, perhaps, give them a few…before I go back.”  
     “You can stay…if you want. He’s not likely to umm, finish any time soon.” Lash almost choked on the words. His heart raced and his hands felt sweaty on the grip of his sword. The Mau paused as well, furred eyebrows rising higher on his forehead. Lash felt his chest rising, could feel the cooling blood on his chest but his lungs burned for breath as the Mau watched him.  
     “I could possibly stay, help you patch that up as well,” offered the Mau as he pointed towards his wounds. Lash breathed out loudly and nodded.  
     They didn’t talk as Lash unpacked his small bag of medical supplies and the Mau motioned for him to lie on the furs he had spread out. Lash did as instructed, careful to keep his sabatons off the soft material. He pulled his shirt up to allow the Mau to access his wounds but did not remove it. Weakness and failure marred his body and he would not give the other male the advantage of knowing that. Cat scratches were always painful, stinging as the material pulled at them. He could feel the Mau watching him, shivered as the icy air hit the thin strip of his bared skin. He wondered if it was really the cold or the exposure to the Mau that caused the reaction. His hand didn’t leave the hilt of his sword as the Mau started to clean the wounds. He bit his tongue to hold back the hiss of pain as clawed fingers pulled one of the deeper gashes together.  
     “You are not like your…friend?” the Mau asked. His tone was bland, no hint of real questioning but Lash knew what he meant.  
     “Not any more than you are like yours.” The answer carried more heat in his tone than he wanted and it caused the Mau to look up at his face for a minute.  
     “Our clan duties separate us enough, our social structure different than your own. I lost my comrades in the battle with the Balaur, there is no place for me with the Hoarfrost. It is their offspring that push me to make this journey now.”  
     “I thought you were wounded?” asked Lash, failing to hide the flinch as another tear was pulled closed.  
     “There is no cure for the wounds I carry.”  
     “Then why come? You do not fear death.” Lash heard the challenge in his own voice and frowned. The Mau was getting to him, getting under his skin and he couldn’t stop it from happening. The Mau wasn’t moving, paused with his hand still as it hovered over Lash’s hipbone.  
     “I came because something sparked my interest and that hasn’t happened in a very long time.”  
     Lash felt the heavy gaze of the Mau on him again, the weight on his hip where the Mau’s hand now rested. He knew he was still armed, skilled with the weapon in his hand but laying there, he felt helpless. He liked the feeling.  
     “You fight well, know how to protect your body but yet you still feel the heat of battle, feel the pain,” the Mau continued.  
     “It is unavoidable in bat-”  
     “You seek it. You like it.”  
     Lash almost choked from the shame that washed through him. Years and years he hid so much and then in a few hours, this failed Hoarfrost warrior knew his secrets. Spoke them out loud. His fist instinct was to fight, to destroy this man for his words. Surprisingly, his second instinct was the one he followed. The path of conversation, of learning. Of admission.  
     “I am a Gladiator, if my ability to block pain, to handle the instinct when it happens were less, I would have died long ago.” His voice sounded strange. Strained like he was struggling to speak. Lash’s small sparkie orb giving off enough glow for him to see the shrug.  
     “I did not survive the war with the Baluar by being oblivious to details.”  
     Lash didn’t answer, didn’t have an answer to give anyway. He slowly sat up and tested the give in the repaired skin. Claws or not, the Mau had done an amazing job. Lash moved over so they both could sit against the far wall, pulling his own worn blanket from his back to add to the growing nest of comfort around them. Neither spoke, sitting in silence as the wind howled outside. He pulled out the brax skin and took a deep drink. The liquor seemed to have settled at the bottom, tasting stronger now than it had before. He felt eyes on him and passed the skin over to the Mau. He watched as the survivor took a drink, his own eyes glued to how furred lips pressed to the same place that his own had just been. The other male slide his eyes to meet his and Lash felt a heavy sway. The combination of exposure, booze, wounds, and the nearness and heat that radiated from the other man put him into a state of near-drunkenness. He knew the look, knew what it meant to have another man look at him like that. He couldn’t stand the silence between them and that fact alone scared him.  
     “What did you mean, something sparked your interest?” It wasn’t the booze that gave him the nerve but however bold he felt, it left him as the Mau turned to look him over. The fear was intense, not fear of pain or of the Mau. Fear that the Mau knew, knew what he wanted, what he always craved. Fear that the Mau might give it to him.  
     “How well do you know yourself, Gladiator?”  
     “What?” Lash frowned at the question. It was not at all what he had expected to hear. “Umm, well enough, I guess.”  
     The Mau leveled his eyes, staring right through him as he snarled. “We’ll see.”  
     The next moment was a blur of fabric and fur as the Mau sprung towards him. Lash’s reaction had him on his feet instantly but the Mau was bigger, faster, than he had imagined. The shock faded as the larger creature flipped him and pressed him hard against the wall. He struggled against the much larger body but couldn’t shove the over male off. The ice cold of the stone hit into his face as he tasted blood. The rough surface scratched at the places on his chest that were stitched up.  
     “What the-”  
      “Hush, human,” growled the Mau.  
      Lash struggled against him as he felt leather ties brush against his arm. The sharp edge of panic bore down on him as he fought to keep the ties from pulling his wrists together. He wanted freedom, but he also wanted to see how this played out.  
     “Ugh, what are you doing?”  
     “I’m doing what you want. I will give you what you need.” The Mau was leaning over him, the furry mouth right next to his ear. He felt the heat from the other man’s body radiate through his gear and a gasp escaped him when the creature rocked his hips forward.  
     “I will ask again, how well do you know yourself?”  
     “Not this well,” Lash whispered back.  
     “Do you want this?” the Mau growled behind him. Lash froze.  
    _‘This’_. What exactly was the Mau asking for. He felt the press of the hard body against him again.  
     “Sex?” he gasped out and heard the Mau laugh.  
     “You can have sex with anyone. What you need, what you literally vibrate with is a desire for something that you can only get from a select few.” His voice was almost a purr, his claws just pressing into Lash’s skin, kneading small little circles.  
     “And what is that?” choked out the gladiator, barely able to breath as again the Mau rubbed against him.  
     “Domination.”  
     The whispered word sent a shock straight through Lash’s body, down his spine and straight to his cock. He gasped for air that had nothing to do with the weight pressing on him.  
     “Tell me I’m wrong,” he growled as he slid a clawed hand to the clasps of Lash’s greaves.  
     “Tell me that I’m wrong and I will leave you to your night.” His hand stilled on the clasp. Lash’s heart pounded so hard that his chest hurt. Was that what he wanted? To give control of his body, of his pleasure to another? To a stranger? Years of being alone, of never being allowed to relax, to never have someone else truly in charge, could he even take such orders from a Mau?  
     “Tell me yes, boy.” The Mau ordered as he slid his hand from the clasp to the front of Lash’s armor. “You are hard and hurting inside that metal. You know I can help you.”  
     “Why?” It was all that Lash could mutter back.  
     “Because there are few that can take what I have to give but you, you will drown in it. Tell me, Gladiator.”  
     “Yes, please, yes,” sobbed Lash as he leaned back against the other man. He held his breath as the Hoarfrost Mau unhooked him. He flinched as the heavy armor fell at their feet.  
     “Knees Glad,” growled the Mau and Lash obeyed instantly. The man petted at his spiky hair, running fingers through he short strands before closing them and tugging on his hair. The sharp prickle of pain rolled down his spine and he moaned. He got another sharp tug when he reached to stroke his cock through the cotton under garments he wore.  
     “I will see to that, you are not to touch.” Warned the Mau. Lash sighed in frustration.  
     “Have you done this before? Have you had a man’s organ in your mouth? In your body?” asked the Mau.  
     “Man or…”  
     The Mau slapped a little at his face. It didn’t hurt but it caught all his attention.  
     “Mine will be different. Different in your hands and down your throat and if we get there, it will be different in your body. You will get hurt if you do not submit.”  
     “I am not fragile,” reminded Lash.  
     “No, you are not and you like the pain. If you were fragile, we would not being doing this. Receive me wrong though and I will ruin you for any pleasure again. Submission is not up for debate.”  
      Lash met the Hoarfrost’s eyes and held them before lowering them, bowing his head. He heard the small noise of approval.  
     “S…Show me,” he whispered.  
      The Mau pulled his undershirt over his head and Lash didn’t miss the slight gasp that escaped the Mau when he saw Lash bare.  
     “I have only been a Gladiator for a little while but I have been a warrior my entire life.”  
     The Mau reached out and ran a finger along one of the many, long, thick scars that criss-crossed his body. The one the Mau focused on caused by wire whip if he remember correctly.  
     “You need this more than I thought,” the Mau’s voice was soft. Slowly the taller male knelt down in front of him. A rough pink tongue darted out to lick at the raised skin. Lash couldn’t hold back the moan.  
      “I like that sound,” mumbled the Mau against his skin. “Breathy, needy. My name is Rhaama.”  
      “And you want to hear me say it for you.”  
      The Mau smiled wide. “You will scream it before the night passes.” Rhaama bit the gnarled skin around an old stab wound to drive his point home.  
      “Uhgg…”  
      “You will say it.”  
      Lash only nodded as Rhaama stood, a hand still pressing on his shoulder.  
      “Cross your arms over your chest.” His instructions, unlike the aggression he saw from the Mau before, were gentle, almost caring. Lash watched him closely, searching for the spark he had seen moments before as he crossed his arms. Rhaama fit his hand over the opposite elbow and took out the leather straps again, this time slower. Lash bowed his head on instinct and the Mau lifted his chin.  
      “I will hurt you, push you, but not like this. You have seen enough of this.” His voice gentle as his free hand caressed the scars on Lash’s back. His brain thrummed at the caring sounds the Mau made and he didn’t doubt that the male had made many connections between his scars and his name. He didn’t flinch but his breathing caught as Rhaama wrapped the leather around his wrists.  
     “Easy,”  
     “I won’t run,”  
     Rhaama nodded. “I know that but I am not giving you that choice. We are still out in the wild, still could be in danger and you will not have the option to protect yourself if the situation changes. This isn’t about sex. This isn’t about pleasure, though I hope you find it. This is about control and submission.”  
      Lash fought his inner nature to defy the order and held his hands steady as the Mau wrapped him. His muscles were too large for Rhaama to pull his arms behind him but instead they crossed his chest. He still rested on his knees, his legs spread and his toes pressed against the stone wall for more balance. He had not become the Glad that he was now by backing down and too much of him was curious, too much of him wanted this. The leather strips tightened on his arms as the Mau wrapped them, the firm edges pressing into his skin. He hissed as it sliced the skin and the Mau eyed him briefly. The pleasure must have been clear enough on his face because the Mau continued to bind him.  
      “Have you had one of my kind?”  
      Lash didn’t answer, instead tugging against the leather straps.  
      “Tug at them, they will only slice your skin.” The Mau palmed his bulge again. Lash met his eyes and pulled, feeling the edge of the strap cut. This time it was the Mau that moaned.  
      “Your blood smells delicious, Deava.”  
      The Mau bent, his hands spreading around the Glad’s body and running along the scarred skin. The Mau bent further and licked at one of the small cuts. He twisted again and Rhaama moaned louder, pushing against him and biting at the cut.  
      “You are a tease, I will only want more,” he said, his voice thick with lust. The Mau stood back up and stroked his own cock, reaching into his soft garment and moving the fabric aside so Lash could see.  
      The sheath was furred and tucked neatly against the Mau’s body but as he stroked, the fur slid back to expose a shiny dark gray head. It was not the rounded cockhead that Lash had but slitted and direct. His jaw ached to taste it and he was shocked as the Mau pulled the furred skin further, exposing a long, thick shaft. Lash’s mouth almost watered.  
      “Now, I will ask again. Have you had a Mau before?”  
      Lash shook his head and ran his tongue over his lips at the sight of the dark tip bobbed in front of him.  
      “Biology lesson then,” the Mau started as he stroked himself. “Mau form a knot at our base at completion. If I am in your body at that time, you will remain still and allow my body to hold us joined. Understood?”  
      Lash nodded, his eyes never leaving the growing length in front of him.  
      “Let it slide out, just taste it for now. If it becomes too much for you, sit down. That motion will stop everything and I will release you.”  
      “I don’t need an out,” grumbled Lash. He felt the Mau’s hands in his hair again, rubbing down the back of his neck.  
      “You don’t have a single clue what you need. Now lick me.”  
      Lash obeyed, nuzzling and licking at the dark gray member. It grew under his attention, the pale fur moving back and exposing more of the sensitive organ. It was warm and tasted of something that Lash couldn’t put a name to. Pleasant in a wild sort of way.  
      “Yes, yes, that’s it.” Praised the Mau. Lash still felt the grip of Rhaama’s claws in his head, felt the slow rock of the Mau’s hips and ached to fit all the male into his mouth. He slipped the tip along the roof of his mouth, taking the Mau deeper and sucking lightly. The gentle praise that Rhaama whispered to him was enough to make his head swim. No one had ever spoken to him like this.  
      “So good, so eager. You want it rough, want to be controlled but part of you likes this too, hmm?” he asked. Lash wasn’t sure if he expected an answer but he carefully nodded and looked up to the Mau. Lash’s eyes drifted closed as he let the Mau take over the pace. He didn’t watch the other man but stopped when he felt Rhaama pull away.  
      “Your discipline is notable but you will need help to obey my wishes.” He slipped a hand into the underwear that Lash still wore and pulled his cock out. Lash’s head rolled back at the gentle attention. Rhaama stroked it a few times, the rough tongue darting out to lick at his lips. It wasn’t quite a kiss but Lash ached for more. Few people had ever kissed him before. It was intimate, cherished. Above all else, he wasn’t sure he was any good at it so avoided it when he could. Rhaama held no qualms, his lips pressing against Lash’s, the tickle of fur imprinting on his brain as the Mau kissed him.  
      Lash yelled out as suddenly he felt a pain encase him.  
     “Shhh, it is for the best, I want you to stay hard, ready, but I don’t want you to come just yet. The tie will help your control a little.” explained Rhaama as he tightened the last of a leather piece around Lash's cock. He didn’t think he could come like this. He was hard and hurting and the blasted Mau had just locked the door to his orgasm. Lash growled and snapped as the Mau stood. For his anger, he got a swift slap at his face. It was that small taste of pain that he craved but he knew the Mau had much more in store for him.  
       “You will obey or we will stop.” There was a long moment where Lash thought about it, wondered if his mind could handle this. Rhaama leaned to sit at eye level with him still on his knees. The Mau petted his face, furred hands running over his skin.  
      “It is hard to give control, harder when you don’t know the person you are giving it to. You are strong, physically and mentally. This will push you but it will cleanse you as well.”  
     “I thought you said it would be rough,” Lash growled and Rhaama smiled.  
     “The gentle touch hurts you as badly but it will be however I feel like giving it to you.” He stood again and pulled Lash back to his cock. The Gladiator took it deep, his lips brushing against the furred skin at the base. The Mau groaned and rocked a little harder. Lash heard a small chuckle as he pulled back to slide the pointed cock down his throat again. At first the pace was almost too slow but each time he leaned to speed up, Rhaama would back off, tease and pull back. It was driving him mad. All of it. The slow pumps, the soft caresses as he sat below the Mau and licked at his cock. His own jutted out harshly and shot pain through him as it bobbed heavy between his legs. He would have liked to touch, rub, any friction at all but the Mau offered him nothing.  
Rhaama slowed again and Lash leaned back, not sitting but frowning darkly at him. The Mau only smiled, fangs poking from behind his lips. The Mau ran his clawed hands over his muscles, not letting him lean to capture his cock again. At first Lash tried to jerk out of the other male’s grip but the Mau didn’t allow it.  
     “No, you don’t get that choice.” He said softly as he caressed Lash’s skin. “How many people have held you after sex, how many have whispered in your ear as they explored your body?” Lash panted but didn’t answer. He thought of people that he had been with before, all soldiers regardless of gender. Each after the same thing he thought himself after. The experience, the release, nothing more. He had never missed them when they left or when he was called off to a new battle front. His thoughts cleared as the Mau leaned closer to him.  
     “How many of them knew you? Knew what you liked, what you crave?” Rhaama asked as his grip tightened. Lash moaned at the pain and his breathe caught as he looked at the Mau. The glint in his eye told Lash in no certain words that the male would hurt him, would push him past limits that he didn’t know he had yet. He would do that and not damage him further, would not break his body. The Mau leaned in again, nuzzling in the most gentle way against the Gladiator’s neck. A sob escaped as Rhaama pressed furred lips to the skin of his neck.  
     “How many of them ever loved you?”  
     Lash’s entire body thrashed against the leather ties at the Mau’s words. He fought to hold back his orgasm, embarrassed that he was so close without even being touched.  
     “Shhh, easy Gladiator. I told you this would not be easy for you.” The large furred hands stroked over his back, tracing scars and other wounds as he struggled.  
     “You didn’t say that you were going to stand here and fuck with my head.”  
     “Would you like me to fuck you somewhere else? There are so few parts of you that don’t need it.”  
     “Fuck you!”  
     “Possibly, but for now, I’m thinking that you don’t need to talk. You can’t handle the words that need to be said to you so we will do this without words.”  
     The Mau’s touches did not grow painful, instead he pushed Lash back to him, holding him as he rubbed his tip over the Gladators mouth. Lash lapped eagerly. He didn’t know how to process the actions from before, the emotions that weighed on him but he knew this. He knew how to make the male above him grunt and moan with pleasure. He licked and sucked, taking the unique organ deep into his throat, swallowing hard around the Mau’s length.  
Rhaama’s reactions were what Lash wanted. Sounds and movements that proved that the survivor enjoyed it. That he was good at what he was doing. This was moving back into the realms that he knew. He relaxed into that thought for a few minutes before the Mau pushed at him again.  
     “Look at how deep you take me, how beautiful your mouth moves over me.”  
Lash almost bit down in response to the kind praise but Rhaama was losing the gentle edge. He gripped at him tighter, rocking his hips up harshly. Lash gagged a little when the Mau shoved harder, slamming Lash’s face to his groin, holding him there for too long without air as Lash struggled. Rhaama would pull from his mouth, petting gentle again as he coughed and caught his breath before filling his mouth again.  
It was all he could focus on. Each pull and push as Rhaama fucked his face. He ached to come, fluid dripping from the tip to the furs below but Rhaama had told him not to, he ached to please the other male. The leather strip helped him hold control but he didn’t have much longer. His body hurt, ached from the position and he struggled to breath. He could feel the knot that Rhaama spoke of start to swell. He could feel it pull at his lips, already swollen from the rough handling and they split from the growing knot.  
     “Feel me knot your pretty mouth. How you stretch for me, your mouth begging for my finish?” purred the Mau, petting his head before starting a rougher pace. He swallowed thickly around the cock in his mouth, pinching the end with his throat as he shook his head, trying to breath. His mind grew lighter, the pain of his body starting to slide away as air was denied him. The Mau was too strong, his hands in his hair holding him to the base as Rhaama fucked his throat. Hard. Fast. There was no mercy as he rammed over and over. He felt the first pulse of the creatures orgasm. Deep in his throat, the bitter taste mingled with the blood from his mouth and his own cock burned to come. He saw the blackness creep at the edges of his vision. He fought back the panic of survival as he swallowed down the thick come. His eyes rolled up and he saw the Mau watching him. His eyes couldn’t focus on what he was feeling, what was going on, he was just existing. He was just waiting for his body to give up on air ever again. He heard Rhaama say something, struggled to meet his eyes again as the Mau pulled at his mouth, splitting his lip further to get the knot loose. At the same time he felt the leather strap release his cock. The surge of air into his lungs and the release of his cock made him scream in a mix of agony and bliss. His scream took the form of the Mau’s name. Lash fell forward, coming hard enough that his vision blacked and his body could not move. He came in streams and cried at the release. It felt like his body would never stop.  
     “Easy Gladiator,” panted the Mau, “I’ve got you.” Furry arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, clawed hands pushed against his chest and pulled him against the Mau. He couldn’t think, couldn’t move off the creature and could only follow the Mau’s instruction and sob. He felt tingles shoot down his arms as the leather straps were loosened and removed. Rhaama rubbed them a few times before moving them to his side.  
     “Push up,” instruction sunk into the sub-space that he barely existed in. He tried to obey but was still numb. All he could center on was the taste of the Mau in his mouth and the feeling of warm fur all around him.  
     He could hear the deep voice, feel the tender touches but his brain floated. The other male shifted them, laying them both down on furs. Slowly the gentle murmur of the other male’s voice formed words.  
     “So good, you did so perfect for me.” The Mau whispered in his ear as he started to come back to himself. “You felt so good, did just what I asked.”  
     “I didn’t know… know it could be like that,” panted Lash. A strange vibration rolled over his body and it took several moments to figure out that the Rhaama was purring. His clawed fingers stroked over various scars, gentle and slow. Neither talked, just breathing and recovering. Lash pushed back a little and felt hands close on him, holding him still, then relax and go back to tracing his body. His mind had been so blissfully silent that he almost snarled at the intrusion of thoughts again. The Mau must have felt the shift as well.  
     “Shh, sleep. Your mind will fill soon enough. I will keep watch. Sleep.”  
     “But we haven’t…were you going to…” Lash struggled with the words before darting his eyes downward towards the Mau’s soft cock.  
     Rhaama pulled him tighter and nodded. “Have you had a man before? Do you know it like that?”  
     Lash nodded. “Our commanders used it as a training tool,” he admitted. He was surprised at the way the man’s face softened.  
     “You are so broken. There is time for that later, when your heart feels more of what your body already knows.”  
     “Later?” Lash twisted towards him again and the Mau nodded his head.  
     “We have both found something tonight, haven't we?" Lash saw the question in the Mau's eyes and couldn't deny it. He nodded. "But for now, sleep.”  
     It was not a suggestion and he was still far enough down that he didn’t fight it. He had let his guards down and he needed rest. If Rhaama had anything bad in mind, he didn’t even care. The Mau was in charge right now, if they were attacked, he didn’t hold that responsibility. He snuggled into the furs, moaning softly when he felt the Mau start to caress him again.  
“Shh,” whispered Rhaama and Lash relaxed. He was pulled against the strong creature, a heavy arm draping over him and he let himself drift to sleep. The Mau had said they would figure it out later, after they made it to Kalitan and to Red Mane Cavern. He would not worry about it. His mind silent and his body relaxed for the first time in ages.


End file.
